¡Perdidos en la isla de las dos caras!
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Esta historia se trata de como los de IE se pierden en una isla antes del FFI, conocen nuevos aliados, que resultan ser niños que controlan la naturaleza y otros que son Vampiros, zombis, hombres lobo y angeles, ademas que luchan contra unos extraterrestres que amenazan con destruir nuestro planeta, pasen y lean no se arrepentiran! se aceptan Oc
1. Ficha de Oc

Hola lectores de fanfiction, les habla Galle anónima, para una idea que se me acabo de ocurrir, para esta necesito Oc, todos los que me manden serán bien recibidos, Pueden ser o mujeres o hombres, y pues aquí les dejo un mini prologo ;)

Prólogo

No sé que día fue exactamente, cuando sin querer estuve en esta isla con todos mis amigos, solo recuerdo que estábamos entrenando para el torneo FFI. Esta isla es muy extraña, tiene dos caras, en el día se le llama Isla de la Luz, se puede admirar la naturaleza en todo su resplandor, se ve hermosa, salen una especie de humanos que pueden controlar dicha naturaleza, es impresiónate, nunca lo había visto. Pero cuando se torna la noche, se le llama la isla de la Oscuridad, la naturaleza se vuelve negra, todo es silencioso, casi no se puede ver nada, la naturaleza traiciona y hiere gente, es horrible, se puede admirar especie de Vampiros, hombres y mujeres lobos, zombis… Etc.

No sabemos cómo salir de esta isla, es muy misteriosa. Las creaturas de ambos lados nos ofrecieron jugar un partido contra ellos y así volveríamos a casa, pero lamentable mente perdimos… ahí supimos que no estábamos listos para el FFI… Pero de repente cuando estuvo por terminar los partidos, se apareció unas especies raras en el campo, un tipo de extraterrestres amenazando con destruir la isla, ahí supimos todos que no nos podríamos ir hasta acabar con dicha amenaza que no solo amenazaba con destruir la isla, si no el mundo entero.

Todas las razas de la isla se unieron tratando de contraatacar los extraterrestres con Futbol, ¿podrán hacerlo? Ni yo mismo estoy seguro, solo sé que, no fue coincidencia que nos juntaran a todos en esta isla…

Pero para que entiendan mejor la historia empezare y narrare todo desde el principio…

Notas de autora:

Como dije se me acabo de ocurrir, cuando escribía la continuación del Torneo FMU! Que por cierto ya casi esta lista, espero les haya gustado mi idea y pues, espero sus Oc, que me los pueden mandar por PM, y con ustedes ¡las fichas!

Si quieres participar en el lado oscuro de la isla:

Nombre (traten de que no sea japonés):

Apellido:

Edad:

Especie (vampiro, Hombre lobo, Zombie, monstro, ángel oscuro etc. Lo que se les ocurra)

Descripción Física (concreto y de acuerdo a la especie)

Personalidad

Actitud (es diferente ya que esta es cómo se comportan)

Pareja (opcional, Excepto Shigeto y Hiroto)

Dorsal

Técnicas:

Posición (delantero, centro, defensa, portero(a) ):

Extras

Curiosidades:

Si quieres participar en el lado de la luz de la isla:

Nombre (preferible japonés):

Apellido

Edad:

Elemento (solo uno, Fuego, viento, hielo, luz, tierra, agua, Etc.):

Descripción Física:

Personalidad

Actitud (no es lo mismo, este es cómo se comportan)

Pareja (opcional, excepto Hiroto y Shigeto):

Dorsal:

Posición:

Técnicas:

Extras:

Curiosidades:

Y para la de los extraterrestres:

Nombre:

Apellido:

De que planeta vienen:

Descripción Física

Actitud

Personalidad

Edad:

Técnicas:

Posición:

Pareja (opcional, execto Shigeto y Hiroto)

Dorsal:

¿Por qué quieren destruir la tierra?

Historia

Extras:

Curiosidades:

Bueno eso es todo, estaré esperando sus Oc, y también si quieren enviarme para los tres puestos, bienvenidos sean (xD) bueno nos leemos en otra, y pues adiós.

Galle anónima

Hasta la próxima y cuídense.


	2. Todo tiene un inicio

Hola lectores que siguen esta historia o que están aquí por curiosidad, pues tengo algunas cositas que decir, pero eso será abajo así que ¡empecemos con el Capítulo!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma eleven NO me pertenecen y tampoco los Oc a excepción de Umiko, los Oc pertenecen a diferentes autoras y la historia si es de mi autoría.

Aclaraciones:

_Narraciones de Shigeto_ (a que no se lo esperaban xD)

— Dialogo. — Narración.

Títulos o cambios de escena.

¡Bueno ahora si el capítulo!

**Todo tiene un inicio:**

_Disculpen ahora si me presento, Mi nombre es Shigeto Atsuishi. Yo era un estudiante normal, con buenas notas, algo tímido, inocente y hasta infantil, Pero todo eso cambio cuando sin quererlo me metí en una aventura, aventura que yo no quería participar, era aterrador pero a la vez me intrigaba mucho, bueno debo de estarlos confundiendo un poco, como dije antes, les contare todo desde el principio…_

_Todo empezó el tres de julio, un día que lo recordare para toda mi vida… _

Era una mañana cálida y brillante en la ciudad Inazuma, el sol brillaba y cierto chico estaba más feliz que nunca. Se había enterado por parte de Netsuha que un nuevo torneo iba a empezar, pero también se entero que ya habían escogido a los representantes de Japón, Shigeto estaba decaído y triste, ¡él también quería participar! Pero que se le iba a ser.

Shigeto empezó a caminar por las calles llenas de gente, todos apurados para ir al colegio o el trabajo, iba distraído mirando a la nada, intentando idear una forma para entrar al torneo FFI o en que sea a la selección, ¿pero, como? De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, cayendo abruptamente al suelo, miro hacia arriba para ver con quien se había tropezado era Saginuma Osamu más conocido como Desarm, Osamu se disculpo y le dio la mano a Shigeto para que se parara, Shigeto la acepto gustoso, tomo un poco de impulso y se paro, Osamu pensó un poco antes de decir algo.

— Disculpa Heat, estaba un poco distraído— Se disculpó Osamu para después sonreír, Shigeto lo miro apenado antes de hablar.

— Llámame Shigeto, Heat ya es pasado —Dijo Shigeto mientras Osamu sonreía y asentía.

— por cierto ¿ya sabes lo del Torneo FFI? —Preguntó Osamu a Shigeto, inmediatamente la sonrisa de Shigeto desapareció para volverse más serio y asentir con la cabeza —Ya veo… y por tu expresión supongo que no te eligieron, ¿qué dirías si pudieras jugar en el torneo?

— ¿Cómo? En serio puedes hacer eso —Respondió Shigeto muy asombrado a lo que Osamu asintió —Claro que quiero.

— ven te cuento lo que vamos a hacer…

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto:

_No muy lejos de ahí tres chicos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando impacientes el avión que los llevaría a Corea para poder participar en el Torneo FFI, sus nombres eran Nagumo, Suzuno y Afuro._

— ¡¿Y cuándo va a llegar ese avión?! —Exclamó Nagumo Irritado, Afuro lo miro con algo de burla y Suzuno lo miro con aburrimiento, siempre que viajaba con él pasaba lo mismo.

— Ten paciencia Nagumo— Dijo Suzuno mientras Nagumo soltaba un bufido y lo miraba mal.

— Bueno cálmense, ya casi llega el avión— Dijo Afuro mientras Suzuno y Nagumo empezaban con una guerra de miradas, pero algo los interrumpió.

— Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Afuro Terumi, por favor presentarse a la sala de información —Dijo una voz por el altavoz, los mencionados se miraron un poco confundidos pero cogieron sus maletas y fueron a la sala de control con un mal presentimiento. _Y en cierto modo tenían razón, ya que ellos no volvieron nunca para abordar el avión._

Mientras que en Italia:

_La selección Italiana estaba entrenando muy duros para el torneo FFI, ellos querían ganar con todas sus fuerzas y para eso debían entrenar hasta que no pudieran mas. Fidio Aldena un jugador excepcional, con grandes habilidades, sobre todo su rapidez. Gianluca Zanardi un jugador con un gran poder defensivo Al igual que Marco Maseratti. Unos excelentes candidatos para lo que se les vendría encima…_

Era un día soleado en Italia, la selección italiana descansaba un poco antes de volver a entrenar, necesitaban ganar en los próximos partidos si querían pasar a la final de selección, pero Fidio, Marcos y Gianluca por alguna extraña razón estaban distraídos y tenían un mal presentimiento.

— Fidio, ¿está bien?—le pregunto Ángelo a Fidio, este se demoró un poco en contestar meditando sus palabras.

— Si... Pero siento que alguien me observa mucho— Contesto mirando a todos los lados y vio a Gianluca y Marcos haciendo casi lo mismo que hacia Fidio. Fidio llamo a sus dos amigos.

— Chicos, ustedes también...—Dijo Fidio dejando la frase incompleta, Gianluca y Marcos asintieron despacio mientras Fidio bajaba la mirada—. Entiendo... Bueno lo que hay que hacer es que no debemos alejarnos de nuestros compas... ¿Oigan, y los demás?— Pregunto alterado Fidio cuando alzó la mirada y vio solo a sus compañeros Gianluca y Marcos.

— Ellos fueron a recibir unas visitas que...

De repente todo quedo en silencio, solo se oía el viento soplando fuertemente, las hojas cayendo de los arboles Sakura.

— ¿Oigan, y Fidio, Gianluca y Marcos? ¿Donde están? —Pregunto Ángelo regresando con todo el equipo, pasaron tres horas y se empezaron a preocupar buscaron por todo el recinto, por toda la ciudad y no los hallaron y tampoco los hallarían nunca...

_Pobres ingenuos nunca los iban a halla, al menos no por ahora..._

Mientras en Japón, en el recinto de Inazuma Japan:

La mitad de los jugadores estaban descansando en el recinto y los otros paseaban por toda la ciudad, aprovechando que el entrenador les había dado un día de descansó.

— ¿Chicos, que hacen? —Pregunto con aburrimiento Kazemaru mientras revisaba su Facebook, dando clic en inicio cada cinco minutos haber si algo interesante pasaba.

— En la cocina comiendo helado, no es obvio— Respondió Midorikawa desde el refrigerador de la cocina, estaba comiendo su favorito de pistacho y parecía muy entretenido mientras Hiroto estaba detrás observándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa por la cantidad de helado que comía a diario.

— Yo estoy viendo Futbol con Goenji y Fudo— Grito desde su cuarto Endo y celebraba por un gol que había hecho el equipo mientras Fudo maldecía ya que apoyaba al otro equipo.

— Yo estoy aquí acompañándote Kaze desde hace medio hora— Dijo Fubuki mientras Kaze apenas y noto su presencia ahora —. Ah! Hola Fubuki— Dijo Kazemaru para volver a dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la computadora causando que Fubuki pusiera en blanco sus ojos.

Se abrió la puerta repentinamente y azotándola muy duro, Todos los integrantes que se encontraban ahí asomaron sus cabezas, en la puerta entraba Kidou seguido por Sakuma y Shigeto.

— Ah! Eran ustedes— Dijeron todos mientras volvían a sus actividades.

— Hola, también es un gusto venir a acompañarlos— Dijo sarcásticamente Sakuma mientras Shigeto rodaba los ojos, todos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron en lo suyo —. ¿Oigan, y los demás? —Preguntó Shigeto.

— Los que no veas aquí, están paseando por toda la ciudad, felices d la vida y nos dejaron cuidando el bendito recinto—Hablo Fudo a Shigeto desde la pieza de Endo.

— Ya veo, no están aburridos— Preguntó Sakuma mientras todos soltaban un No, a excepción de Kazemaru y Fubuki.

— y tu ¿no estás un poco hablador últimamente? —Pregunto con burla Hiroto mientras prendía la televisión de la sala junto a Midorikawa, Kido se quedo callado todo el tiempo, desde que había llegado había notado una sustancia viscosa que se extendía por todas las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de Endo.

— Oye Goenji tu novela está a punto de empezar— Dijo con Burla Midorikawa mientras Hiroto, Shigeto, Sakuma, Fubuki y Kazemaru reían a carcajadas.

— Joder, que yo no veo esa novela… —Alcanzo a decir Goenji para después quedar todo en silencio, los chicos se extrañaron y fueron a haber que pasaba, pero se fueron todos corriendo.

— Cuidado con el… olvídenlo— Alcanzo a Gritar Kido a Mido, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Shigeto y a Sakuma que se encontraban resbalándose con el liquido viscoso de las escaleras.

— Buena hora de decir eso Kido, buena hora— Reprocho Fubuki mientras se intentaba parar pero no lo conseguía, al parecer el liquido viscoso y verdoso era muy resistente apenas rozaba un poco con el liquido se quedaba pegado.

Pero algo paso, de repente aquel líquido desprendió un brillo que lo dejaría ciego a cualquiera, el liquido fue desapareciendo, pero también lo hicieron Mido, Fubuki, Hiroto, Kazemaru, todos fueron desapareciendo, menos Kido que no había tocado ese liquido, él intento correr peo el liquido se esparcía, muy rápido hasta que lo alcanzo y para el todo se volvió oscuro…

_Y así todos aquellos elegidos del mundo exterior llegaron a la isla, solo que no todo marcharía como lo habían planea ciertas personas…_

Notitas de Autora:

¡Hola! Muy bien este es el primer capítulo, y mi primer entrega de mi horario, *-* espero lograrlo completarlo *-* aunque después empiezo uno nuevo, en fin… ¡a sí! Las cosas que iba a decir.

**-**Inicialmente mi primer continuación era la de Torneo FMU! Pero se me borro TT_TT 17 páginas, duele!

-y elegí esta de primero ya que era la que tenía más adelantada, por ende, estaba confiada ya que había terminado el primer capítulo de Torneo FMU! Y cuando lo voy a subir, Pum! No está, por ende se borro, y me puse a acabar este a carrerita y por ello no salieron ningún Oc.

-Los que no han enviado sus Oc están a tiempo Bueno si quieren participar, también están a tiempo

-Próximo Capitulo: La isla de la Luz/ La cara buena de la isla.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, y si tienen:

-Comentario

-Dudas

-Sugerencias

-En… desocupe

-Correcciones

Todo es bien recibido en el comentario, y será respondido (creo) en fin no aburro más y hasta la próxima actualización que será de: ¡escuela internacional de espionaje! El viernes (sinceramente deberían pagarme por publicidad ¬¬… Ne! Es broma) Nos vemos

Galle anónima

¡Cuídense! Y


End file.
